Single Pipe
by Chorenn
Summary: Or you can call it: "I hate tumblr"


It was just another day when it happened. Yoshitsugu was going on his usual walk when things in the castle were too rambunctious for him. There wasn't a direct path either; he just walked for a bit, and then reversed his steps. But he didn't get lost on that fateful day. No; it was so much better.

Like usual, he was walking, trying to find somewhere to sit, and somehow stumbled upon a beautiful clearing. He lost his breath for a few moments, before sitting around the shady edges of the clearing. Setting his weapon down, he examined the clearing again. It looked as if humans hadn't walked here before.

Yoshitsugu released a sigh, half from the beauty and half from the inevitable; That it would soon change. Every piece of land, visible to the eye would be worn down into a path made of nothing but toxic ambition and spite sooner than later, the clearing would be no exception. Yet on the contrary; It was more than pleasant to find a place that remained naturally beautiful like the clearing.

One thing caught his eye out of all the things; a tree. It might have been the same, or just has a small strip of bark missing, or something. Either way; he couldn't stop staring at that tree. It... it was beautiful and just that...that _something _made it stick out from the other trees. His jaw was slightly dropped, and he wasn't sure if his heart skipped beats or not. His face was a hue of crimson, he knew that much.

The longer Yoshitsugu stared at the tree, the more and more he desired it. The ways he wanted that tree was sick and disgusting, Yoshitsugu wanted to cum inside of the tree, he wanted to grind into that tree and whisper sweet nothings to it. He just wanted to do things to the tree, his body, obviously agreeing with him. Yet, as part in his mind was reminding him how wrong this was with the overall message over:"You're going to fuck a tree, you sick fuck."

But he desperately needed the tree, he might never see the tree again and this, _this_ was now and it wouldn't matter what he'd think of himself in the future for it. Checking once more to make sure nobody was around, he muttered to himself, "This is so wrong." as he walked towards the tree. Pulling his pants downwards, but not taking them off, he examined the tree further, debating on how he should take the tree.

His cock throbbed with anticipation, and he bit his lip to restrain himself. He didn't want to fuck it like some sort of beast. No; it deserved _so much better_ than that. He skimmed the tree, looking for a spot. _Right there, that looks good._ Yoshitsugu thought, noticing a point that he could reach where the tree where it broke off and grew in two separate directions. Yes; that would be the spot.

Slowly pushing his member into the spot, he released a moan, fuck it was tighter than he expected, the feel of its texture gripping his member. He felt like he'd climax right there and then, biting his lip hard enough for it to bleed, holding a part of the tree. "Oh fuck..." Yoshitsugu moaned out. Starting to move his hips slowly, it took a good deal of restraint to not slam into it relentlessly; a lot more than a good deal.

Picking up his pace, he could hardly suppress his moans, a few escaping his clenched lips that where slightly coated in blood. Even if nobody was there, he didn't want to risk getting heard by someone else. He dug his hands into the bark, fucking the tree faster. He was almost there, he just needed a final push before he'd allow himself to climax. His hands that were on the bark urged him to, and found himself pulling off the bark under his hands. The sound of it went straight to his cock, and he couldn't hold it off if he tried.

Panting and groaning as he released himself, he felt as if he was going to pass out. God he hadn't known how long it had been since he had felt this good! He felt as if he might black out, purely from this pleasure. Once his orgasm had died down, he managed to pull his softened cock out of the tree and lay on the soft grass. Yoshitsugu's gaze fell to the piece of bark, still in his hand. Breaking off a piece and crumbling it into fragments, he rubbed the fragments onto his cock.

Pulling up his pants without removing the fragments and getting up, he walked over to his weapon and picked it up in his spare hand. He turned around to look back at the tree. Even if a piece of bark was missing from it, which he held in his hand, he would hold as a memory of this...encounter they had, the tree was still beautiful. He just hoped that war wouldn't take the tree.


End file.
